Unity
Unity is a level by FunnyGame and TriAxis. It is rated Insane 8 stars and known as an amazing level. Description The level features many tricks, traps and tight spaces. It is quite difficult, as it is rated Insane. It also introduces very intricate design. Some of the designs used include a retro-like display imitation, walls covering all sides of the screen, and rainbow backgrounds. Gameplay The level starts with a quite easy cube with some traps and tricks. After the cube, the player will transform into a extremely detailed UFO with moving "balls" that can kill you easily. It also has many tricks. After the moving "balls", the player will still be a UFO, with Tetris themed walls. A square-shaped "block" is seen covering the UFO. It is quite harder than the first part of UFO because of the tight spaces. After the UFO, the player will transform into a mini ship, with a spaceship covering it. Harmful "lasers" appear randomly here. After the "lasers", a loading "bar" will appear at the corner. When the bar reaches 100%, the player will transform into a wave with a rainbow background and objects coming from the ground. This is the most well-known part of the level as you are avoiding five metal bars that try to attack you continuously. After the wave, the player will transform into a very easy dual ball. After the ball, there is a dual robot. After the dual robot, the level will end with another very easy dual ball. Walkthrough Coin Locations The level features 3 silver coins that are quite difficult to get. * The first coin is at the first mini ship part. It is at the top, marked by a "Super Mario World" coin. It is quite hard to get due to many obstacles coming. * The second coin is at the first wave part. It is at bottom of a big cube. However, the player needs to do a slight movement to get this coin. * The third coin is at the last dual robot part. It is inside a "cube". It needs crucial timing because there is only one block space for each robot. There is a high risk crashing a wall. Trivia * If you crash at 7%, where Funnygame and Triaxis' names appear, they will turn into 'B'unnygame and 'F'riaxis. Gallery UnityCoin1.png|First user coin UnityCoin2.png|Second user coin UnityCoin3.png|Third user coin UnityBunnyFri.png|FunnyGame and TriAxis after turning into BunnyGame and FriAxis. Category:User Created levels Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane levels Category:User Created levels Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:Levels with silver user coins